The Stolen Child
by N1k
Summary: Die Geschichte eines Kindes, seiner Macht und den Menschen, die es gefährden und schützen. Von den Gründern bis zum ersten Fall Voldemorts. RowenaSalazar Tom RiddleOC und Severus SnapeOCFreundschaft
1. The Mystic's Dream

The stolen Child

Teil 1 – To drive the cold winter away 

Disclaimer Alle Figuren und Handlungsorte des Harry Potter Universums sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling bzw. Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Des Weiteren unterliegen die vorangestellten Lieder dem Copyright von Loreena McKennit.

Anmerkung: Ich hab diese Geschichte schon eine Weile im Kopf, habe auch schon einmal angefangen zu Schreiben, doch es hat mir nicht gefallen. Als ich das Album „The Mask and Mirror" von Loreena McKennit wieder in die Hände bekam, machte alles plötzlich wieder einen Sinn und ich fing noch einmal komplett von vorne an. Die ursprüngliche „Haupthandlung" liegt jetzt in weiter **F**erne und deshalb hab ich beschlossen 2 Teile der Geschichte zu machen. Beim ersten Teil orientieren sich die Kapitel an den vorangestellten Songs, deren Texte eigentlich eine Zusammenfassung des wichtigen Geschehens sind oder Hinweise auf die Handlung geben. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen.

Anmerkung 2007: Diese Story dümpelt nun schon seit gut vier Jahren in meinem Kopf und auf meinem PC rum. Ich habe sie noch vor „Halbblutprinz" angefangen und den ersten Teil auch fertig gestellt. Durch die im sechsten Band gewonnenen Erkenntnisse abgeschreckt, beschloss ich die Geschichte erstmal nicht weiterzuschreiben. Jetzt, nachdem fast alle Fragen durch „Deathly Hallows" geklärt wurden, habe ich beschlossen einen neuen Versuch zu starten. Die Story ist jetzt definitiv als AU (alternative universe) anzusehen. Einige Sachen gehen komplett gegen den Canon der Bücher. Trotzdem hab ich beschlossen, dass sie weiterhin funktionieren kann, wenn man über kleine „Verstöße" hinwegsieht, die keine Konsequenzen für Handlung oder Canon bedeuten. Ich werde in den betreffenden Kapiteln Anmerkungen dazu geben und begründen, warum ich von Canon abweiche. Als Referenz habe ich das HP Lexicon genutzt.

Summary:Es geht um Liebe und Schmerz, ums Verlassen und verlassen werden. Es geht um ein Kind, das es nicht geben darf und um Macht, die nicht missbraucht werden soll. Es geht um zwei Paare und zwei Menschen, die sich auf unterschiedliche Weise helfen. Und es geht darum, wie das alles zusammenhängt.

_** Kapitel 1 – The Mystic's Dream **_

_A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is calling  
All for the love of you_

_A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
And then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
When darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call me home_

_And so it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
And now I feel you move  
Every breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you_

_(© Loreena McKinnet)_

_Winter 999 n. Chr. – Schottland _

Weit war das Land, bedeckt von trübem Weiß. Der Himmel schwarz und undurchdringlich, die Nacht hatte sich wie ein Schatten über alles gelegt und der blasse Mondschein schaffte es nicht, gegen die ewige Dunkelheit anzukämpfen. Sie verschluckte alles und machte einer unerträglichen Kälte Platz. Einer Kälte, die alles Leben lautlos tötete und das Blut in den Adern zum Gefrieren brachte. Winternächte haben ihre eigene Magie, mächtig und grausam und doch zugleich auf seltsame Weise gefährlich schön.

Steil erhob sich die Burg über dem tiefen See und herrschte über die Landschaft, die sie umgab. Ein ewiger Nebel umwaberte sie und verbarg sie vor allen, die sie nicht finden durften. Die Mauern waren dick und ließen keinen Unerwünschten ein, doch viel abweisender noch war ihre Aura für all diejenigen, die ihr Geheimnis nicht kannten. Hoch waren die Türme, deren Augen alles erspähten und nie schliefen, denn sie wachten über die Menschen im Inneren. Ein Vogel schrie in die Nacht hinein, seine Stimme kündigte das Morgengrauen an. Er flog über den dunklen Wald, umkreiste den höchsten Turm und schoss hinunter zu einem der Fenster.

Helga hatte nicht fest geschlafen und doch hatte sie sich erschrocken, als sie vom Schrei einer Eule vor ihrem mit schweren Vorhängen bestückten Fenster geweckt worden war. Die Kälte brach ins Zimmer, als sie den Vogel einließ. Ein Brief, mitten in der Nacht? Sie blickte dem eleganten Tier nach, als es gen Osten verschwand. Der erste Fetzen roter Dämmerung war weit entfernt am Horizont zu erkennen. Helga seufzte, schlafen konnte sie nun nicht mehr. Sie öffnete den Brief, las ihn rasch und seufzte erneut. Der schwere Eichentisch, der an der anderen Wand ihres Zimmers stand, lud nicht unbedingt zu einem nächtlichen Briefwechsel ein, doch hatte sie keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie hasste Hogwarts im Winter, die Kälte schien nie aus ihr zu weichen und die dicken Mauern sperrten jeglichen Sonnenstrahl aus. Ein kleines Feuer loderte im Kamin, doch es spendete nicht viel Wärme. Helga entfachte es mit ihrem Zauberstab neu. Rasch tauschte sie ihr Nachtgewand gegen wärmende Kleidung und machte sich an eine Antwort.

Der Schrei der Eule war auch Rowena nicht entgangen und er erinnerte sie an den nahenden Morgen, den sie so sehr verfluchte. Das Dämmerlicht erhob sich nun wieder über dem Hochland Schottlands und tauchte die Welt in ein uraltes Grau. Rowena sträubte sich gegen das Erwachen der Welt. Ihr ganzer Körper wollte die Nacht nicht loslassen.

Sie klammerte sich fester an Salazar, zog seinen Duft ein, reckte sich ihm entgegen. Sie wollte alles vergessen in diesem Moment, wollte vergehen in dieser Liebe, wollte ertrinken im Meer der Sehnsucht, um die Verzweiflung in ihr fortzuspülen. Ihr war, als wanderte sie in einer schwarzen Wüste, in der nur ein winziges Licht zu sehen war, nur eine kleiner Funke, die sie heimleuchtete. Sie gab sich ihm hin, dem Licht – Salazar. Es war ihr egal, dass es nur ein Trugbild war, nur eine Fatahmorgana. Sie schlug die Augen auf, blickte in seine, verhangen mit Begierde und Schmerz, tief wie der See und von einem ewigen Schwarz. Sie ließ ihre Hand über sein Gesicht fahren. Seine milchige Haut hob sich gegen sein pechschwarzes Haar ab, das ihm ins Gesicht hing, als er sich über sie beugte, um sie zu küssen. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen und ihren Körper gegen ihn, dann brach alles über ihr zusammen und sie wurde fortgespült, weit über die Grenzen ihres Verstandes.

Salazar verlor sich in ihr, ihre Lippen, die so weich waren, dass er nichts fand, mit dem er es hätte vergleichen können. Ihre Haut, süß wie Honig und goldig schimmernd, fühlte sich so unglaublich an. Sein Begehren war größer als all seine Beherrschung. Sie nur konnte die Leere in ihm ausfüllen, sie nur konnte den Schmerz lindern. Er verehrte sie und wenn er es gekonnt hätte, so hätte er sie auch geliebt. Sie war Gift und Heilung, sie war es, die die Nächte erträglich machte. Er spürte jede ihrer Bewegungen, so vertraut und doch immer noch so fremd. Die Luft, die er atmete, war voll von ihr. Er brauchte sie, brauchte sie so sehr, dass es ihn beinahe wahnsinnig machte. Ihre Liebe umschlang ihn und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, konnte sich nur mitreißen zu lassen.

_Anna blickte voller Faszination in die dunklen Augen des Mannes, der ihr gegenüberstand. So kalt, so schön. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter über seine Lippen, die leicht geschwungen waren. Ihre Hand strich wie automatisch durch sein dunkles Haar. Sie liebte es, ihn anzusehen, wenngleich sie sich fürchtete. Er bewegte sich kaum, erlaubte ihre alles. Ihre andere Hand fuhr zärtlich über sein Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen und Anna rückte näher an ihn, konnte seinen Atem spüren. Ein winziges Stück näher und sie würde sein Herz gegen ihre Brust schlagen spüren. Sie hob ihren Kopf ein Stück an und legte ihre Lippen sanft auf die seinen. Erst jetzt bewegte auch er sich. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss mit Leidenschaft und Verlangen, ließ seine Hände über ihre Arme nach oben wandern, bis er ihr Gesicht umfasste. Anna bekam keine Luft mehr und japste. Er löste sich von ihr, schaute sie durchdringend an und ließ seine Hände wieder nach unten wandern. Er verweilte kurz bei ihren Schultern, streifte ihr in einer einzigen Bewegung den Umhang ab und streichelte schließlich über ihr Schlüsselbein und ihre Brüste, bis er bei ihren Hüften angekommen war. Er umfasste sie und hob sie an, um sie zum Bett zu tragen. Anna fühlte sich wie eine Feder und er war der Wind, der sie immer höher an den Himmel trieb, fast zu dicht an die Sonne. Seine Küsse huschten über ihre Haut und sie zitterte ohne zu wissen warum . Ihr war, als würde alles in ihr nach ihm schreien, und sie konnte es nicht erwarten, dass er ihr Rufen erhörte. Er ließ sie nicht lange leiden, er hätte es nicht fertig gebracht. Alles was er wollte war sie, nur sie für sich allein. Ihre Seufzer waren Musik und er spielte die Noten. Er würde sie nie hergeben, würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen, denn sie war sein und er wollte für immer ihr gehören. Sie verloren sich in Raum und Zeit und merkten nicht, wie sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernten._

Helga betrachtete die aufgehende Sonne, irgendetwas an ihr gefiel ihr nicht. Sie brachte keine Wärme. Ihr Blick verlor sich, als sie ihre Eule nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ihr Herz war unruhig. Nicht erst seit heute morgen. Es würde wieder Streit geben, das wusste sie, aber sie hatte tun müssen, was sie für richtig gehalten hatte. Auch wenn ihre Kräfte schwanden, sie hatte immer noch genug guten Willen in sich, um für das zu kämpfen, woran sie glaubte, aber es wurde von Mal zu Mal schwerer. Sie hielt den Brief in Händen, der sie in der Dämmerung erreicht hatte. Er war von einer alten Freundin gewesen. Einer Freundin, der Helgas Geheimnis bekannt war, da ihre Mutter selbst eine Hexe war. Sie hatte geschrieben, dass sie glaube, eines ihrer Kinder hätte ‚die Gabe' und dass es schnellst möglich ‚unter Kontrolle' gebracht werden müsse, die Nachbarn redeten schon und sie habe Angst. Helga steckte den Brief in die Tasche ihres Gewandes und stieg die Treppen hinunter, die sie in die Eingangshalle führten.

Das Schloss lag still da, die Nebel lichteten sich ein wenig. Die rote Morgensonne kroch über den See und tauchte ihn in ein unheimliches Rot. Es sah aus, als würde sich ein Blutfleck auf dem reinen weißen Mantel der Welt ausbreiten. Die Schüler des Schlosses sahen es nicht, sie schliefen noch fest, doch Helga war es nicht entgangen und sie deutete es als schlechtes Omen. Sie betrat die Große Halle und blickte an die verzauberte Decke. Die letzten Sterne verblassen und der Himmel wurde in ein zartes Rosa getaucht. Helga wünschte sich, sie könnte diesen Anblick genießen, doch sie hatte keine Zeit. Sie legte eine kurze Nachricht auf den Lehrertisch, nur für den Fall, jemand sollte sie vermissen. Dann zog sie ihren schweren dunkelbraunen Umhang, der mit einem Fuchskragen besetzt war, fester um sich und verließ die Große Halle.

Rowena sah ihr nach. Sie stand am Fenster Salazars, deren schützende Vorhänge sie zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hatte frische Luft gebraucht. Ihr dünnes Gewand schützte sie nicht gegen die eindringende Kälte, aber es war ihr egal. Kälte war sie gewohnt, sie fühlte sich lebendig, wenn ihr Körper taub wurde. Sie sah Helga nach, die so schnell es ging durch den hohen Schnee lief und eine einsame Spur hinterließ. Was sie wohl nach Hogsmeade trieb?

Als die Sonne die ersten Dorfbewohner in Hogsmeade weckte, erreichte Helga das Dorf. Schnell strebte sie eines der größeren Häuser an, aus dessen Schornstein bereits Rauch aufstieg. Das Haus ihrer Großmutter.

Godric hatte Helgas Brief entdeckt, noch bevor ein anderer die Große Halle betreten hatte. Die Schüler trudelten jetzt erst ein. Godric stellte sich auf eine Auseinandersetzung ein, er wusste was Helga mitbringen würde, wenn sie aus dem Dorf zurück kam und er wusste, was Slytherin dazu sagen würde, dieser Feigling. Seine ganze ‚Reinblut'- Besessenheit war doch nur ein Zeichen für seine Angst vor den Nichtmagischen. Ihm, Godric, war es vollkommen egal, was für ein Blut durch die Adern seiner Schüler floss, solange sie mutig genug waren um das zu sein, was sie waren – Zauberer und Hexen.

Helga umfasste die kleine Hand des Jungen, der neben ihr durch den Schnee stapfte, fester. Sie war eiskalt. Seine Wangen waren gerötet vor Kälte, aber sein Gesicht war aschfahl. Er war viel zu jung, um hierher zu kommen, gerade mal acht Winter hatte er hinter sich gebracht. Helga lächelte ihn an, als die ersten Schneeflocken fielen, sie hatten das Schloss schon fast erreicht . Sie wollte dem Jungen Mut geben, aber sie hatte selbst viel zu viel Angst. Der Schneefall wurde mit einem Schlag heftiger und Helga hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte etwas dagegen, dass sie die Burg erreichten.

_Ein Sonnenstrahl ließ Anna erwachen. Der Raum wirkte nüchtern und kalt im faden Morgenlicht. Sie blickte sich suchend um, als könne sie den Zauber der letzten Nacht in einer Ecke hocken sehen . Ihre Augen streiften Toms Rücken, der unter der Decke hervorlugte. Sie konnte den Drang, ihn zu berühren, nicht unterdrücken und fuhr sanft mit ihrer Fingerspitze die Linie seiner Wirbelsäule nach. Er zuckte unter ihr zusammen, erwachte jedoch nicht. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss fest die Augen, aber sie konnte sich nicht vormachen, dass es Mondlicht war, das durchs Fenster fiel. _

„Du hättest mit uns reden müssen. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein ihn einfach so hierher zu schleppen. Woher wissen wir, ob er wirklich magische Fähigkeiten hat? Nur weil seine Großmutter zufällig eine Hexe war?

„Er war in Gefahr, Salazar!"

„Du kannst nicht jedes Balg, das dir über den Weg läuft, retten."

„Er ist mir nicht über den Weg gelaufen, seine Mutter hat mich um Hilfe gebeten und ich habe sie ihr nicht verwehrt. Aber Nächstenliebe ist dir ja fremd."

„Ich versuche nur die Schule zu schützen."

„Indem du ihr die Schüler entziehst?!"

Der Streit zwischen Helga Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherin war so vorhersehbar gewesen, wie das Wiederkehren des Frühlings und doch schmerzte es Rowena, es anzusehen. Sie hielt den Hut in der Hand, den sGryffindor verzaubert hatte, um die Schüler gerecht aufteilen zu können. Salazar hatte ihr gesagt, dass es nicht notwendig sein würde, da man das Balg sowieso wieder nach Hause schicken würde, doch nun griff Helga danach.

„Was soll das? Du willst ihn doch wohl nicht etwa hier behalten?" sagte Salazar mit einem messerscharfen Unterton in der Stimme, als er Helgas Absichten erkannte.

„Wenn du glaubst, ich überlasse dieses Kind seinem Schicksal, dann hast du dich aber gewaltig geschnitten Salazar!", antwortete Helga wütend und stülpte den viel zu großen Hut über den Kopf des Kindes.

Zunächst war es still in der Großen Halle, die Spannung war kaum auszuhalten. Die Schüler waren bestimmt alle bereits in den Unterrichtsräumen und wunderten sich wahrscheinlich, dass ihre Lehrer zu spät kamen.

„RAVENCLAW!", verkündete der Hut schließlich woraufhin Rowena blass wurde.

„Rowena, du wirst doch nicht dieses Balg in den Reihen deiner Schüler akzeptieren?" Salazar sprach ruhig, doch unverkennbar zornig.

„Rowena, du kannst dieses arme Kind doch nicht von dir weisen" Helga war sich ihrer Sache nicht ganz sicher. Sie kannte den Einfluss, den Salazar auf Rowena hatte und es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, der Hut hätte sich für Godrics oder ihr eigenes Haus entschieden.

„Nein", erwiderte Rowena schließlich und erntete fragende Blicke. „Nein, ich werde es nicht von mir stoßen." Rowena streckte die Arme nach dem Kind aus, das nun auf sie zukam.

„Du bist eine große und gütige Frau Rowena, ich danke dir." Helga versuchte erst gar nicht, ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen, genauso wenig, wie Salazar seine Verärgerung.

„Na schön", sagte er, „tut doch, was ihr wollt." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt stolz davon.

„Salazar!", rief Rowena ihm nach, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Sie blickte nach unten zu dem verängstigten Kind und nahm es in ihre sanften Arme.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Kleiner, hier bist du sicher", versicherte Helga, wobei sie dem Kind in Rowenas Armen über das mausbraune Haar strich. Rowena sagte nichts, sie hielt das Kind nur fest und drückte es an sich, als wolle sie es wärmen, doch es erschien ihr eher, als würde der Junge _sie_ wärmen.

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. The dark night of the soul

The stolen Child

Teil 1 – To drive the cold winter away 

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Handlungsorte des Harry Potter Universums sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling bzw. Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Des Weiteren unterliegen die vorangestellten Lieder dem Copyright von Loreena McKennit.

A/N: Ich hab diese Geschichte schon eine Weile im Kopf, habe auch schon einmal angefangen zu Schreiben, doch es hat mir nicht gefallen. Als ich das Album „The Mask and Mirror" von Loreena McKennit wieder in die Hände bekam machte alles plötzlich einen Sinn und ich fing noch einmal komplett von vorne an. Die ursprüngliche „Haupthandlung" liegt jetzt in weiter Ferne und deshalb hab ich beschlossen 2 Teile der Geschichte zu machen. Beim ersten Teil orientieren sich die Kapitel an den vorangestellten Songs, deren Texte eigentlich eine Zusammenfassung des wichtigen Geschehens sind oder Hinweise auf die Handlung geben. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen.

_**Kapitel 2: The dark night of the soul**_

_Upon a darkened night  
the flame of love was burning in my breast  
And by a lantern bright  
I fled my house while all in quiet rest_

_Shrouded by the night  
And by the secret stair I quickly fled  
The veil concealed my eyes  
while all within lay quiet as the dead_

_Oh night thou was my guide__  
__Oh night more loving than the rising sun__  
__Oh night that joined the lover__  
__to the beloved one__  
__transforming each of them into the other_

_Upon that misty night  
in secrecy, beyond such mortal sight  
Without a guide or light  
than that which burned so deeply in my heart_

_  
That fire t'was led me on  
and shone more bright than of the midday sun  
To where he waited still  
it was a place where no one else could come_

_Oh night thou was my guide__  
__Oh night more loving than the rising sun__  
__Oh night that joined the lover__  
__to the beloved one__  
__transforming each of them into the other_

_Within my pounding heart  
which kept itself entirely for him  
He fell into his sleep  
beneath the cedars all my love I gave_

_  
And by the fortress walls  
the wind would his hair against his brow  
And with its smoothest hand  
caressed my every sense it would allow_

_Oh night thou was my guide_  
_Oh night more loving than the rising sun_  
_Oh night that joined the lover_  
_to the beloved one_  
_transforming each of them into the other_

_I lost myself to him  
and laid my face upon my lover's breast  
And care and grief grew dim  
as in the morning's mist became the light  
There they dimmed amongst the lilies fair  
_

_(© __Words by St. John of the Cross)_

_Ende Februar 1000 n. Chr. _

Rowena schritt langsam und bedächtig über die weite Wiese hinunter zu den Gartenhäuschen, in denen die magischen Pflanzen untergebracht waren. Dreckiger Schnee bedeckte den grauen Boden, im See schwammen nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Eisschollen. Der Winter war noch lange nicht besiegt, das wusste Rowena und doch konnte sie den Frühling spüren. Sie reckte ihre Nase in den kalten Westwind, eine neue Brise schwang darin mit, etwas Belebendes. Rowena hielt nach dem ersten Grün Ausschau, doch es war nichts zu entdecken. Sie spürte es, spürte, dass etwas Neues wuchs, aber sie konnte es nicht sehen.Sie schritt weiter, die Gedanken schweiften ab und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie an die letzte Neumondnacht zurück dachte. Sie war unter seinen Händen verbrannt und aus der Asche war sie neugeboren. Nie hatte sie so viel Glück und doch soviel Schmerz gespürt. Wie sehr sie ihn liebte und wie wenig er sie lieben konnte. Seine Gesten waren sanft, seine Worte kalt. Er schaffte es, in ihr Brände zu legen und sie dann mit Eis zu löschen, wenn der Morgen kam.

Helga hatte ihre Schüler um sich versammelt. Sie waren alle bereits um die 14 Jahre alt und kannten die Grundlagen der Zauberei. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin, zu lernen, wie man aus einem einfachen Gegenstand, wie einem Stein, kurzzeitig ein nützliches Ding, wie ein Messer, erschafft. . Helga musste zugeben, dass es eine schwere Aufgabe war, doch trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass ihre Schüler es schaffen konnten. Sie beobachtete ein junges Mädchen, welches das Stück Holz, das sie verwandeln sollte, genau betrachtete, seine Beschaffenheit gründlich untersuchte. Nachdem sie das Holzstück eingehend studiert hatte, legte sie es vor sich auf den dunklen Eichentisch und schloss die Augen. Helga wusste, was sie tat, und war sehr stolz auf sie. Das Mädchen stellte sich den Prozess der Verwandlung vor, sie sah vor ihrem geistigen Auge, wie das Holzstück sich langsam verformte und sie ließ es zu dem werden, was sie wollte. Helga war gespannt, was das Mädchen aus dem Holzstück machen würde. Es öffnete die Augen und blickte konzentriert und ruhig, den Zauberstab fest auf den zu verwandelnden Gegenstand gerichtet…

_Tom beobachtete Anna genau, als sie eine Teekanne in eine Maus verwandelte. Sie war sehr gut, doch er war es auch. Anna blickte flüchtig zu ihm hinüber. Sie genoss die Stunden, welche die Ravenclaws und Slytherins gemeinsam hatten. Verwandlung gehörte dazu. Tom war sehr gut darin, eine Feder in einen ausgewachsenen Adler zu verwandeln. Sie hatte seinen Blick auf sich gespürt und war unwillkürlich zusammengezuckt. Allein sein Blick ließ sie in andere Welten tauchen. Niemand kannte sie so gut, wie er es tat, und wenn er in der Nähe war, waren alle anderen unwichtig. Anna sehnte sich so sehr danach, ihn zu besitzen, so wie er sie zu besitzen schien. _

Die Pergamentrollen stapelten sich zu Pyramiden auf dem riesigen Schreibtisch in Godrics Zimmer, überall lagen benutzte Federkiele, Tintenkleckse waren auf einigen Hausarbeiten der Schüler zu finden. Ein paar seiner Roben waren kreuz und quer im Zimmer verteilt, ungelesene Bücher dienten als Briefbeschwerer, auf ihnen thronten halb herunter gebrannte Kerzen, die ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Godric hatte sich an das Chaos so sehr gewöhnt, dass er es als unnormal empfand, wenn das Zimmer aufgeräumt war. Er suchte nach einem Zaubertränkebuch, das er seinen Schülern zeigen wollte. Sie sollten endlich ein paar Heiltränke lernen, immerhin hinkten sie schon viel zu weit hinter den Ravenclaws hinterher.

Rowena arbeitete seit einer Stunde mit ihren Schülern an den Feuerpflanzen und es hatte noch keine Zwischenfälle gegeben. Ihre Schützlinge arbeiteten sehr konzentriert, wofür Rowena ihnen vor allem heute sehr dankbar war. Die Arbeit mit Pflanzen machte Rowena keinen großen Spaß und sie musste sich selbst dazu zwingen, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie erhob sich hinter ihrem Arbeitsplatz, weil sie die Meldung eines ihrer Schüler gesehen hatte. Als sie sich in Bewegung setzte, merkte sie, wie das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte, vor ihren Augen begann es zu flimmern. Sie atmete kurz tief durch und versuchte, die aufkeimende Übelkeit herunterzukämpfen. Sie ging hinüber zu dem Schüler, Jonathan war sein Name. Er stellte ihr eine Frage, doch sie verstand ihn nicht. Das Flimmern vor ihren Augen wurde stärker. Sie konnte ihre Schüler nicht mehr sehen und klammerte sich am Tisch fest. Langsam verschwand das Rauschen, sie atmete einige Male tief durch und das Flimmern hörte auf. Als sie sich umsah, bemerkte sie, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Entschuldigt bitte, arbeitet allein weiter, Jonathan komm später zu mir, wenn du noch Fragen hast."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten hastete sie an ihren Schülern vorbei nach draußen. Die frische klare Luft, die ihre Lungen füllte, schien sie zu beleben.

Godric hatte grade die Eingangshalle erreicht, als Rowena ins Schloss stürmte. Sie sah blass aus, etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr.

„Rowena, geht es Euch gut?", fragte er, obwohl die Antwort offensichtlich war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Wo ist Helga?", fragte sie hastig.

„Verwandlungszimmer", antwortete Godric verwirrt. Rowena nickte nur und schwankte an ihm vorbei in Richtung des genannten Raumes.

Ihr Verhalten in letzter Zeit gefiel Godric ganz und gar nicht. Sie war sehr reserviert ihm gegenüber und er wusste auch, woran das lag. Slytherin! Oh wie er ihn hasste. Nicht nur, dass dieser ständig auf den Schülern herumhackte, die nicht aus Zaubererfamilien stammten, er nahm ihm auch noch die Frau, die er am meisten begehrte

Helga sah nicht, was das Mädchen mit dem Holzstück anstellte, sie drehte sich abrupt um, als die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum schwungvoll aufflog. Rowena stand in der Tür, leichenblass und erschöpft wirkend.

„Rowena, ist dir nicht wohl?" Helga war auf die Freundin zugestürmt, die sich am Türrahmen abstütze.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe Helga", keuchte diese.

„Natürlich." Helga drehte sich schnell zur Klasse um. „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet." Dann nahm sie Rowena bei der Hand und führte sie zu ihren Gemächern.

_Anna schlenderte gemütlich neben Tom am Ufer des Großen Sees entlang. Ihre Hände berührten sich, aber sie hielten sich nicht. Die Sonne wärmte Annas Gesicht. Ein angenehmes Gefühl, als würde die Natur ihr das Versprechen geben, dass bald der Frühling käme. Anna lächelte aus tiefstem Herzen. _

„_Es ist schön, dich fröhlich zu sehen", sagte Tom, der sie fasziniert betrachtete. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich immer so sehen." _

_Sie lächelte ihn an nur schweigend an. _

„_Du musst mit mir kommen, wenn die Prüfungen vorbei sind. Gemeinsam können wir unglaubliche Macht erlangen." Seine Augen funkelten begeistert. Ihr Lächeln erstarb._

„_Tom, fang nicht wieder damit an, bitte!" Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte._

„_Aber Anna, es ist wahr, du weißt, dass es wahr ist." Er eilte ihr nach, hielt sie am Arm fest und drehte sie langsam um. _

„_Ich möchte keine Macht, Tom!" _

„_Aber was kann man sonst wollen. Anna, begreif doch, die Welt könnte uns gehören, nicht nur die Zaubererwelt. Wir müsste nie Rücksicht nehmen auf Muggel, wir könnten sie einfach auslöschen!" Der Glanz seiner Augen gefiel ihr nicht, es hatte etwas Dämonisches. _

„_Du weißt ja nicht, wovon du redest. Leid und Kummer, Tom, sind Dinge mit denen man nicht spielt." Ihr Blick war hart, unnachgiebig. Sie drehte sich langsam um und schritt davon. _

„_Bitte Anna, so werde doch vernünftig. Ich brauche dich", rief er ihr nach. „Und du mich. Das weißt du!" _

_Er hatte Recht, sie würde ihn brauchen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihm blind folgte. _

Rowena saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte ins Leere. Die Nacht hatte sich über Schottland gelegt und der Vollmond erleuchtete den schwarzen Himmel. Rowena musste nicht nach draußen blicken um zu wissen, in welcher Phase der Mond sich befand, sie spürte es und sie kannte ihren Körper gut genug, um zu wissen, was ihre Übelkeit heute morgen verursacht hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, wusste nicht wie es)weitergehen sollte.

Langsam erhob sie sich. Sie musste zu ihm, musste ihn jetzt spüren und sich der Illusion hingeben. Leise huschte sie aus ihrem Gemach, schlich sich hinunter. Das Schloss war ruhig. Rowena hatte das Gefühl, sie konnte den gleichmäßigen Atem der schlafenden Schüler hören. Zielstrebig schritt sie durch die Eingangshalle auf eine Mauer zu. Sie berührte mit ihrem Zauberstab den kalten Stein und kurze Zeit später klaffte ein Loch in der Wand, das eine Treppe freigab. Schnell stieg Rowena die geheimen Stufen hinunter. Es war so dunkel hier, dass sie nicht sah, wohin sie trat, doch sie hätte auch vollkommen blind sein können, sie wäre auch dann nicht gefallen, so vertraut waren ihre diese Stufen.

Salazar musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer durch die geheime Tür in sein Schlafgemach getreten war. Nur sie kannte die geheime Treppe. Er wartete einen Moment, wollte wissen, was sie als nächstes tun würde, doch sie tat nichts, bewegte sich nicht und gab keinen Laut von sich. Langsam drehte Salazar sich zu ihr um. Er nahm ihr Bild in sich auf. Ihre zierliche Gestalt wirkte so zerbrechlich. Die sonst so honigfarbene Haut war blass, ihre dunklen Rehaugen hatten an Glanz verloren. Das lange schwarze Haar fiel ihr wirr über die Schultern. Sie war wunderschön. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen, doch ihre plötzliche Zerbrechlichkeit machte sie nur noch anziehender für ihn.

„Was führt dich her?", wollte er leise,aber kühl wissen. Sie antwortete nicht, blickte ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Langsam streckt er die Hand nach ihr aus, berührte sachte ihre Wange.

„Lass uns fort gehen!", sagte er schließlich. Rowenas Blick wurde klarer.

„Fortgehen?", wiederholte sie. Es war nur ein Hauch.

„Ja, fort von hier. Du und ich, wir könnten eine eigene Schule gründen. Nur die Besten der Besten, Reinblütige würden wir nehmen."

Rowena trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er so sprach, wenn er mit der Reinheit des Blutes anfing. Er ergriff ihre Hand.

„Willst du nicht auch fort?" Sie hatte ihn noch nie so entschlossen gesehen. Er ängstigte sie.

„Nein", flüsterte sie leise, ohne zu wissen, an wen genau es gerichtet war, dann drehte sie sich schnell um und lief die Treppe zurück hinauf. Er folgte ihr nicht, war ihr nie gefolgt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie wollte, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht dasselbe war wie das, wonach Salazar sich sehnte.

_Anna war unruhig. Sie wippte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und grübelte. Eine Woche schon. Sie hörte Professor Dumbledore nicht zu, sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Kaum hatte es zum Stundenende geläutet, flüchtete sie geradezu aus dem Raum. Es war die letzte Stunde für heute gewesen und Anna stürmte in ihren Schlafsaal, um ihre Schulsachen loszuwerden. Als sie ihre Bücher und Aufzeichnungen verstaut hatte, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und versichte sich, dass niemand sie beobachtete. Nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, entspannte sie sich ein wenig. Sie stieg ein paar Treppen hinauf und hatte den Krankenflügel schnell erreicht. Die freundliche Krankenschwester Misses Pratchet lächelte ihr zu. _

„_Na mein Kind, was fehlt dir denn, Erkältung?", fragte sie geradeheraus. _

„_Nein", antwortete Anna knapp. _

„_Na dann sag schon!" _

„_Misses Pratchet, ich… ich glaube…" Sie blickte die Krankenschwester hilfesuchend an, diese schwieg jedoch beharrlich. „Ich glaube ich bin schwanger!" _

_Misses Pratchet hielt kurz die Luft an und starrte Anna fassungslos an, dann besann sie sich eines Besseren und führte ihre Patientin zu einer Liege in einer der stillen Ecken des Krankenflügels. _

Helga erwachte sehr früh, sie hatte unruhig geschlafen und die Unruhe wich auch nicht aus ihr, als sie sich anzog und ihre Gemächer verließ. Die Sonne hatte den allmorgendlichen Kampf noch nicht gewonnen und so lag Hogwarts in diffusem Licht da, als könne es sich nicht entscheiden, ob es nun die Dunkelheit oder den Morgen bevorzuge. Die weißen Schneefocken, die leise zu Boden fielen, schienen nicht aufzufallen. Helga hatte bald die Eingangshalle erreicht und begann merklich zu frösteln, sie blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass das große schwere Eichenportal offen stand. Helga blickte nach draußen, niemand war zu sehen. Hatte etwa der kräftige Wind das Tor aufgestoßen? Ein paar Schneeflocken wurden ins Schloss geweht und Helga beschloss, das Tor zu schließen, bevor noch mehr Schnee in die Halle geweht werden konnte. Als sie sich umdrehte, um in die Große Halle zu gehen, stieß sie einen kurzen Schrei aus. Godric Gryffindor hatte dicht hinter ihr gestanden, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben und blickte sie nun ernst an, ein Gesichtsausdruck, den sie von ihm nicht kannte.

„Mir scheint der Morgen ist doch nicht mehr so jung, wie ich dachte. Ich habe dich selten so früh auf den Beinen gesehen.", sagte sie zu ihm. Er schaute sie nicht an, sondern starrte auf das soeben geschlossene Portal.

„Und du wirst es auch nicht so schnell wieder, liebe Helga." Seine Stimme rau.

„Etwas geht hier vor, das mir verborgen bleibt", versuchte Helga erneut seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre auch mir verborgen geblieben. Verzeih!" Damit schob er sie sacht aber bestimmt beiseite, riss die schwere Eichentür wieder auf und kämpfte nach draußen in das stärker werdende Schneetreiben. Helga schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss das Portal endgültig.

_Anna blickte aus dem Fenster ihres Schlafsaals. Sie war allein und sehr froh darüber. Sie ließ den Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen, die noch vom Winter umfangen waren. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihn und um das Leben, das sie unter ihrem Herzen trug. Niemand, außer der Krankenschwester wusste davon und die war gezwungen zu schweigen. Anna würde ihren Abschluss machen und aufgrund der weiten Hogwartsroben würde niemand Verdacht schöpfen. Was danach war würde sich zeigen. Sie seufzte. Was würde aus Tom werden, wenn sie nicht mit ihm gehen würde? Würde er je zur Vernunft kommen und aufhören nach Macht zu streben, die nichts mit sich bringen würde, außer Leid und Verzweiflung? Sie befürchtete, dass er nie aufgeben würde und sie wusste, dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen musste, nicht nur für sich selbst. Das Kind, das sie bekommen würde, würde die Macht in sich tragen, nach der Tom sich sehnte. _

Es war bereits später Nachmittag als Helga die schwere Eichentür aufgehen hörte, sie hatte grade die letzte Unterrichtsstunde mit ihren Schülern abgehalten. Die anderen Schüler hatte sie in die Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt, da Rowena, Godric und Salazar nicht auffindbar waren. Das Knarren der Scharniere hatte sie aufhorchen lassen. Raschen Schrittes ging sie in die Eingangshalle. Sie schlug sie Hände vor den Mund, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Soeben war Godric Gryffindor durch das Tor getreten, über und über mit Schnee bedeckt, eine leblos wirkende Rowena auf dem Arm tragend.

„Bei Merlin, was ist geschehen?" Helga war näher herangetreten und blickte in das blasse Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich fand sie so, die Suche hat mich beinahe den ganzen Tag gekostet."

„Woher wusstest du…?"

„Ich will dir gerne alles erklären, doch jetzt sind deine heilenden Hände gefragt Helga. Bitte!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schritt Gryffindor in Richtung von Helgas Gemächern davon. Selbige folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

Als Rowena aufwachte, hatte längst die Nacht sich wieder über Hogwarts gelegt. Sie selbst jedoch hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und erkannte erst nach einigen Augenblicken das Zimmer der Freundin.

„Wie…?", setzte sie an, doch ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen. Helga war nun an ihr Bett getreten und blickte sie mit großen, warmen Augen an.

„Es wird alles gut werden", versprach sie. Rowena fühlte sich wie betäubt, was war nur geschehen? Alles, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie Salazar im Morgengrauen hatte verschwinden sehen. Sie war ihm hinterhergelaufen, hatte versucht seine Spur zu verfolgen, um ihn aufzuhalten und zurückzubringen, doch dann war der Schneefall stärker geworden. Ein Schleier hatte sich über das Geschehen gelegt und Rowena blickte Helga fragend an.

„Was du mich fragen willst kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass Godric dich im Schnee fand. Er hat dich den ganzen Tag gesucht."

„Er ist fort." Rowena fiel es schwer, zu sprechen. Sie richtet sich auf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie und ihre Hand legte sich instinktiv auf ihren Bauch. Helga nahm die Hand in ihre.

„Es tut mir leid, aber…ich konnte es nicht retten, du warst völlig unterkühlt." In Helgas Augen konnte Rowena echtes Bedauern sehen. Sie nickte nur stumm.

„Er ist fort", sagte sie erneut, „und er hat es mitgenommen. Mögen sie beide Frieden finden." Dann sank sie zurück auf die Kissen und fiel in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf.

Fortsetzung folgt


	3. Full Circle

The stolen Child

Teil 1 – To drive the cold winter away 

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Handlungsorte des Harry Potter Universums sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling bzw. Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Des Weiteren unterliegen die vorangestellten Lieder dem Copyright von Loreena McKennit.

A/N: Ich hab diese Geschichte schon eine Weile im Kopf, habe auch schon einmal angefangen zu Schreiben, doch es hat mir nicht gefallen. Als ich das Album „The Mask and Mirror" von Loreena McKennit wieder in die Hände bekam machte alles plötzlich einen Sinn und ich fing noch einmal komplett von vorne an. Die ursprüngliche „Haupthandlung" liegt jetzt in weiter Ferne und deshalb hab ich beschlossen 2 Teile der Geschichte zu machen. Beim ersten Teil orientieren sich die Kapitel an den vorangestellten Songs, deren Texte eigentlich eine Zusammenfassung des wichtigen Geschehens sind oder Hinweise auf die Handlung geben. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen.

_**Kapitel 3 – Full Circle**_

_Stars were falling deep in the darkness  
as prayers rose softly, petals at dawn  
And as I listened, your voice seemed so clear  
so calmly you were calling your god_

_Somewhere the sun rose, o'er dunes in the desert  
such was the stillness, I ne'er felt before  
Was this the question, pulling, pulling, pulling you  
in your heart, in your soul, did you find rest there?_

_Elsewhere a snowfall, the first in the winter  
covered the ground as the bells filled the air  
You in your robes sang, calling, calling, calling him  
in your heart, in your soul, did you find peace there?_

_(© words by Loreena McKennit)_

_Sommer 1000 n.Chr. _

Die Bäume und Blumen, die auf den grünen Ländereien Hogwarts' von Schülern und Lehrern angepflanzt worden waren, standen in voller Blüte und verströmten einen süßen, erfrischenden Duft. Die Luft, die durch das große, vorhanglose Fenster von Helgas Gemach strömte, war voll davon. Helga sog diesen Geruch ein, als ob er ihr neues Leben spendete. Sie lehnte sich weit aus dem Fenster hinaus und schaute nach unten auf den großen See, in dem sich der strahlend blaue Himmel spiegelte. Dahinter erstreckte sich, in ein tiefes, ewiges Grün getaucht, der Wald. Am Seeufer sah Helga eine Gestalt entlang laufen, die so ganz und gar nicht in diesen Sommertag passen wollte: Rowena. Ihre Schritte wirkten schwer und müde, als würde sie durch tiefen Sand oder Schnee laufen. Das nachtschwarze Haar schimmerte nicht im Glanz der Sonne, so wie es bei ihr früher immer der Fall gewesen war. Helga seufzte. Ihre Freundin war nicht mehr dieselbe. Zu viel hatte der Winter ihr abverlangt, zu wenige Reserven waren übrig geblieben, für die ein Sommer nicht reichte, sie wieder aufzustocken. Helga ahnte was in der einst so stolzen Hexe vorging, sie ahnte welcher Gedanke in ihr keimte. Doch es war nicht an ihr, Entscheidungen zu treffen, auch wenn sie die der Freundin fürchtete.

Godric stand einige Meter von Rowena entfernt im Schatten der Bäume und beobachtete dieses Wesen, das ihm so fremd war und welches er doch so sehr begehrte.

Er hatte sie nie durchschauen können, hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken von ihr erraten. Ihre dunklen Augen waren für ihn verschlossene Tore, die er zu durchbrechen suchte. Er wollte in das Herz schauen, das in ihrer Brust schlug, um es dann ganz für sich einzunehmen. Er erschauderte unwillkürlich vor innerer Erregung bei dem Gedanken, dass nun niemand mehr zwischen ihm und dieser Göttin stand.

Er trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume, in seinem strohblonden Haar verfingen sich die Sonnenstrahlen und in seinen Augen wurde längst schon der Himmel festgehalten.

Seine Bewegungen waren leicht, wie die eines Schmetterlings, als er sich ihr näherte.

„Ich sehe, ich bin nicht der Einzige, der die Kühle des Sees sucht, an diesem heißen Tag. Wollt Ihr Euch nicht zu mir in den Schatten setzen, Lady?" seine Worte flossen dahin wie Honig.

„Dem Schatten kann ich viel zu selten entfliehen, lieber Godric", gab sie tonlos zurück, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie konnte seine Anwesenheit schwer ertragen.

„Verzeiht Milady, aber von Zeit zu Zeit sollte man das grelle Sonnenlicht meiden und sich an kühlere Plätze zurückziehen." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ein schwaches Lächeln schwang auf ihren Lippen mit, als sie sprach.

„Ihr redet, als wäret Ihr vertraut mit dem Schatten und seiner Kälte und doch sagen Eure Worte mir, dass Ihr nie lange in ihm gewandelt seid." Sie wand ihr Gesicht ab und schritt weiter, gleichmäßig und ruhig. Wie wenig sie einem Schmetterling glich.

Godric wartete einen Moment und schaute ihr ungläubig nach, bevor er ihr folgte.

„Milady, eure Gedanken scheinen zu trüb für diesen klaren Tag. Sagt, wie kann ich Euer Herz erfreuen." Seine Stimme klang wie die eines munteren Singvogels. Rowenas jedoch klang, als würde sie nie mehr singen

„Ich bin Eure Mühe nicht wert", sagte sie. „Geht und sucht jemand euresgleichen, dem es vergönnt ist, das Leben wie einen süßen Wein zu trinken! Ich würde es Euch nur bitter machen!"

Erschrocken fuhr Godric zusammen. Ihre Kälte verstörte ihn. Hatte Salazar sie wahrhaftig noch unter seinem Bann? Hielt seine Kälte sie immer noch gefangen?

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, sah ihm fest in die blauen Augen, als könnte sie in ihnen lesen.

„Ihr denkt, ich bin, was Ihr begehrt, doch Ihr irrt. Seht nur, wie sehr ich Euch bei Tag erschrecke, denkt Ihr bei Nacht könntet Ihr mich wirklich lieben?"

„Bitte Milady, seid Euch meiner Liebe gewiss, selbst in den dunklen Stunden", entgegnete er in kindlichem Ton. Sie lachte heiser.

„Nein Godric, Eure Liebe zu mir ist nichts als Wunsch, doch ich habe gelernt, dass Wunsch und Wirklichkeit sich nicht vertragen. Und nun lasst mich euretwillen allein, denn mein Schicksal soll nicht das Eure bestimmen."

Er wusste nichts mehr zu antworten und so blieb er reglos stehen und sah sie dahinschreiten, wie eine Königin, die Ihren Thron verlassen hatte.

_Anna saß in der stickigen Bibliothek und las zum dritten Mal den gleichen Absatz über die Verwendung von Heilzaubern bei schweren Fluchschädigungen. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie strich sanft über die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches, die unwissenden Betrachtern nicht auffiel. Tom war sie aufgefallen, natürlich war sie das. Er hatte es gewusst, ohne dass sie es ihm gesagt hätte, er hatte es einfach gespürt. Und er hatte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen angeschaut und gesagt, dass er sie liebte und gut für sie sorgen würde. Sie wusste, dass er das tun würde, sie wusste, dass er sie auf Händen tragen und das Kind wie einen Schatz hüten würde. Und sie wusste auch, sollte sie mit ihm gehen, dann würe er sie mit sich ziehen, in die Dunkelheit. Er würde sie zu seiner Königin machen und das Kind zu einem dunklen Prinzen oder einer grausamen Prinzessin._

Helga wandte ihren Blick vom Fenster und drehte sich zu ihrem Tisch um, auf dem ein großer Berg Pergamentrollen lag. Die Schüler hatten ihre Examina geschrieben und nun war es an der Zeit, diese zu korrigieren, damit die Schuleulen bald die ersehnten Zeugnisse zu den Absolventen bringen konnten. Alle Lehrlinge waren bereits zu ihren Familien zurückgekehrt, wo sie den Sommer verbringen sollten. Helga war einerseits ganz froh, dass ein wenig Ruhe in die dicken Mauern des Schlosses eingekehrt war, auf der anderen Seite musste sie zugeben, dass sie ein wenig Abwechslung genossen hätte. Die schwermütigen Blicke Rowenas und das unverfrorene Verhalten Godrics ließen Helga die freie Zeit kaum genießen. Eine unangenehme Spannung lag in der Luft und eine innere Unruhe hatte Helga ergriffen, die sie nicht genau zuordnen konnte.

Auch Rowena war unruhig, sie wusste nicht mehr, wie es sich anfühlte einen inneren Frieden zu haben, Salazar hatte ihn mitgenommen. Sie hätte alles darum gegeben, ihn zu hassen, doch es war ihr nicht möglich. Wie sollte sie jemanden hassen können, den sie so tief und innig geliebt hatte? Er war wie ein Geist, der sie stets begleitete, und sie konnte sich nicht von ihm befreien. Sie hatte versucht ihm zu folgen und dabei alles verloren, was ihr geblieben war: ihr Kind. Sie hatte nichts mehr, nicht mal einen Ort, an dem sie hätte rasten können. Hogwarts war nicht mehr ihr zu Hause, vielleicht war es das nie gewesen. Alles, was sie an diesem Ort geliebt hatte, war mit ihm verbunden gewesen und nun erschien ihr alles leer, trist und hoffnungslos. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen musste, doch wie sollte sie das tun, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, welche Wege sie gehen konnte?

Godrics Weg führte nach unten. Er stieg die feuchten Stufen in die Kerker hinab, in denen es stets kalt war, selbst an den heißesten Tagen des Sommers. Er wusste nicht genau, was er hier unten suchte, es war als würde er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gezogen. Wie oft war er hier unten gewesen? Er konnte es an den Fingern einer Hand abzählen. Diesen Ort hatte er nie gemocht und ihm war immer schleierhaft geblieben, warum Salazar Slytherin solch einen Gefallen daran gefunden hatte. Nicht nur der Wärme, auch das Licht schien hier unten kein Zutritt gewährt und so entfachte Godric ein paar Fackeln, die an den Wänden angebracht waren. Er war fast bei den Gemächern Slytherins angelangt. Vielleicht war es doch angebracht, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, warum er eigentlich hier unten war.

_Anna trat aus dem dumpfen Schimmer der Eingangshalle hinaus ins gleißende Sonnenlicht. Es war vorbei. Die Prüfungen, ihr Leben in Hogwarts und ihre Beziehung zu Tom. Es war der letzte Junitag, der Tag der Heimreise. Für Anna würde es nicht nach hause gehen, vielmehr würde sie es ein für allemal verlassen. Sie hatte ihren Eltern geschrieben, hatte ihnen alles nötige gesagt. Anna hatte nichts von ihnen erwartet und ihre Erwartungen wurden erfüllt. _

„_Ich glaube, es wird ein heißer Sommer, oder was meinen Sie, Miss Lorence?" Anna hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Professor Dumbledore neben sie getreten war. Sie blickte ihn verdutzt an. Sein Gesicht strahlte eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus und Anna nickte. Er lächelte. _

„_Nun, darf ich fragen wohin Sie gehen werden? Sie sind eine unserer besten Absolventinnen und im Lehrerzimmer laufen ein paar sehr viel versprechende Wetten. Verraten Sie mir, worauf ich setzen soll?" Er lächelte sie an und es lag nichts als pure Freundlichkeit darin._

„_Ich weiß es nicht, Professor", antwortete Anna und lächelte ebenfalls, wenngleich zaghafter._

„_Nun, wenn sie kein konkretes Ziel haben, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir nicht noch eine schöne Tasse Tee vor ihrer Abreise trinken sollten." _

_Anna war verwirrt. Ihr Professor wollte mit ihr Tee trinken? _

„_Tee, Professor?"wiederholte sie ungläubig. _

„_Ja Miss Lorence, Tee. Ein Getränk, das ich sehr schätze, wenn es darum geht, Zukunftspläne zu schmieden." Er lächelte immer noch._

_Anna senkte den Blick und dachte kurz nach. Vielleicht war es ja gar keine so schlechte Idee._

„_Ich trinke gern eine Tasse Tee mit Ihnen, Professor, aber ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen, die Wette zu gewinnen." Auch sie lächelte nun und ging an der Seite ihres ehemaligen Lehrers zurück ins Schloss. _

Godric stand vor der Tür zu Salazars ehemaligen Räumen, eine einfache, schmucklose Holztür. Zaghaft führte Godric seine Hand zur Türklinke, unendlich langsam drückte er sie herunter. Das Schloss gab nicht nach. Innerlich ohrfeigte Godric sich, er hätte wissen sollen, dass Slytherin seine Gemächer nicht für jedermann zugänglich verlassen hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte einen Spruch. Die Tür blieb verschlossen. Doch etwas geschah nun. Auf der ebenen Holzfläche erschienen schillernd grüne Buchstaben, die sich zu Worten formten. Godric traute seinen Augen nicht. Was um alles in der Welt hatte Salzar mit dieser Tür gemacht?

_Gegangen bin ich nun für immer fort _

_Doch bleibt ein Teil von mir an diesem Ort._

_Und wird die Zeit mir einen Erben geben_

_Erwacht mein Geist zu neuem Leben._

_Durch List und Macht und Schlangenwort._

Rowenas Haar fiel ihr wirr ins Gesicht, als sie wie von einer fremden Macht besessen in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab lief und ihre Sachen zusammensuchte, Roben, Bücher, Fetzen von Pergament, alles landete ungeordnet in einer großen Truhe aus dunklem Ebenholz, die an den Seiten mit feinen Schnitzereien verziert war. Der Vorgang wurde von einer sehr verwirrt dreinblickenden und fast genauso außer sich zu scheinenden Helga verfolgt, die im Türrahmen stand.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde gehen, ich kann nicht eine Minute länger hier bleiben."

„Aber wieso? Ich verstehe dich nicht, Rowena!" Helga trat nun ins Zimmer und schnitt der Freundin den Weg ab, die gerade einige Federkiele in die Truhe legen wollte.

„Ich auch nicht, liebste Helga. Ich verstehe mich schon lange nicht mehr. Aber was ich verstehe ist, dass ich gehen muss."

„Du kannst nicht einfach gehen. Du bist die Einzige, die Slytherins Rätsel lösen kann." Als sie den Namen des Mannes nannte, dessen Verse an der Tür erst Gryffindor und dann schließlich auch sie vollkommen aus der Ruhe gebracht hatten, sah Helga, wie das Gesicht der Freundin sich verdunkelte, etwas war in ihren Augen aufgeflackert, das ihr nicht gefiel.

„Das Rätsel kann nur der lösen, der dafür bestimmt ist, Helga und ich bin es nicht. Salazar kannte viele Winkel des Schlosses, die uns stets verborgen blieben und bleiben werden. Wer weiß, welche Dinge er vor uns in den Tiefen des Schlosses verbarg?"

„Dann glaubst du, er hat etwas im Schloss versteckt?" Helgas Augen weiteten sich in Panik. Die Freundin nickte nur. „Aber dann müssen wir sofort beginnen, die Schule zu durchsuchen. Wir können doch nicht einfach warten, bis etwas passiert?!"

Ein leises Seufzen war von Rowena zu hören, dann schob sie Helga beiseite und fuhr fort all ihr Hab und Gut in der großen Truhe zu verstauen. Ihre Bewegungen waren nicht mehr hektisch und wild, sie hatten fast schon eine beängstigende Präzision, was Helga dazu veranlasste ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum zu verlassen.

_Anna hatte geahnt, dass es nicht bei einer Tasse Tee bleiben würde und nun saß sie hier in diesem wunderbar gemütlichen Sessel im Büro ihres Verwandlungslehrer und fühlte sich seit Monaten endlich wieder einmal richtig wohl. Dumbledore hatte nicht versucht, irgendetwas aus ihr herauszuquetschen, sie auszufragen. Er hatte ihr Tee eingegossen, hatte sie angelächelt und dann auf ihren Bauch geblickt._

„_Wissen Sie denn schon, was es wird?", hatte er ohne jeglichen Vorwurf in der Stimme gefragt. _

_Anna war geschockt und beschämt zugleich gewesen und als sie nicht antwortete hatte Dumbledore sie nur lächelnd angeschaut. Seine blauen Augen hatten wie kleine Sterne hinter seiner Halbmondbrille gefunkelt und etwas in ihnen hatte Anna Mut gegeben. _

„_Professor, ich…nun…kann ich Ihnen etwas anvertrauen?", hatte sie schließlich gefragt._

„_Die Frage ist nicht, ob Sie es können, sondern ob Sie es wollen." Er hatte die schlanken Finger ineinander verschränkt und sein Kinn auf die Handrücken gestützt. _

„_Ich habe Angst, Professor."_

Die Nacht hatte sich wie ein dunkler Schleier über die Welt gelegt und die heiße Sommerluft abgekühlt. Die Gerüche des Tages hatten an Intensität verloren und eine feine Würze war hinzugekommen. Helga atmete tief ein, als sie ans Fenster trat und nach unten blickte. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, Rowena nicht nachzusehen, wenn sie ging, doch nun, nachdem die Freundin sich verabschiedet hatte und die ganze Welt diese seltsame Stille angenommen hatte, konnte Helga nicht einfach ignorieren, dass genau das eingetreten war, wovor sie sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Rowena lief einsam in Richtung des Dorfes davon, ihre Schritte waren nicht zu hören. Sie ging, lautlos und es kam Helga vor, als würde sie die Leichtigkeit des Sommers mit sich nehmen.

Fortsetzung folgt


	4. The two trees: the first tree

The stolen Child

Teil 1 – To drive the cold winter away 

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Handlungsorte des Harry Potter Universums sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling bzw. Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Des Weiteren unterliegen die vorangestellten Lieder dem Copyright von Loreena McKennit.

A/N: Ich hab diese Geschichte schon eine Weile im Kopf, habe auch schon einmal angefangen zu Schreiben, doch es hat mir nicht gefallen. Als ich das Album „The Mask and Mirror" von Loreena McKennit wieder in die Hände bekam machte alles plötzlich einen Sinn und ich fing noch einmal komplett von vorne an. Die ursprüngliche „Haupthandlung" liegt jetzt in weiter Ferne und deshalb hab ich beschlossen 2 Teile der Geschichte zu machen. Beim ersten Teil orientieren sich die Kapitel an den vorangestellten Songs, deren Texte eigentlich eine Zusammenfassung des wichtigen Geschehens sind oder Hinweise auf die Handlung geben. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen.

Kapitelanmerkung:  Ich beziehe mich am Anfang des Kapitels auf das keltische Fest Samhain, was heute in etwa Halloween entspricht. Leider bin ich nicht sehr faktensicher, was das Brauchtum angeht, ich habe mich ein wenig informiert und ein paar passende Aspekte aufgegriffen. Soweit ich weiß wurden in der Vornacht zu Samhain große Lagerfeuer errichtet. Ich hoffe hier nichts Falsches zu schreiben, sollte ich jedoch grobe Fehler gemacht haben, weist mich bitte darauf hin.

Außerdem werde ich Tom hier Klavier spielen lassen. Ich weiß, dass er in einem Waisenhaus gelebt hat und wohl keinen Unterricht gehabt haben wird, aber ein Mann, der so genial ist wird sich das wohl auch selbst beigebracht haben können, oder?

Kapitelanmerkung: 2007: Ich weiß, dass die Szene mit Tom nicht Canon gemäß ist, was die Zeit angeht, aber ich hatte es schon vor HBP geschrieben und ich mag die Szene zu sehr, um sie rauszunehmen. Sie ist nicht für den Verlauf der Handlung wichtig, sondern eher für die Charakterisierung. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, was ich meine.

_**Kapitel 4 – The Two Trees: the first tree **_

_Beloved, gaze in thine own heart  
The holy tree is growing there;  
From joy the holy branches start  
And all the trembling flowers they bear.  
The changing colours of its fruit  
Have dowered the stars with merry light;  
The surety of its hidden root  
Has planted quiet in the night;  
The shaking of its leafy head  
Has given the waves their melody.  
And made my lips and music wed,  
Murmuring a wizard song for thee,  
There the Loves a circle go,  
The flaming circle of our days,  
Gyring, spiring to and fro  
In those great ignorant leafy ways;  
Remembering all that shaken hair  
And how the winged sandals dart  
Thine eyes grow full of tender care;  
Beloved, gaze in thine own heart._

_(© Loreena McKinnet)_

_I__rland, Ende Oktober 1000 n. Chr. _

_Über die weiten, grünen Flächen, auf denen man für gewöhnlich Schafe weiden sah, hatte sich der dunkle Schatten der Nacht gelegt. Salazar blickte hinauf in den von Sternen übersäten Nachthimmel, als er langsam den Hügel hinauf schritt. Es war Neumond und die Dunkelheit wurde hie und da von flackernden Feuern erhellt. Auf ein solches schritt der stets dunkel gekleidete Zauberer nun zu. Ein paar Menschen hatten sich darum versammelt und redeten in leisem Ton miteinander. Als sie den für sie Fremden auf sich zukommen sahen, senkten manche die Köpfe, andere dagegen blickten ihn nur zaghaft mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Ein unheimlicher Kerl war er, selbst für einen Zauberer. Sie alle waren in die Geheimnisse der Magie eingeweiht und beherrschten sie mehr oder weniger ausgeprägt._

_Ein junges Mädchen war unter ihnen, das bei seiner Ankunft kaum merklich gelächelt hatte. Ihr langes, dunkelblondes Haar war in einen lockeren Zopf zusammen geflochten, einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr in das vom Feuer gerötete Gesicht. Sie war groß und schlank und hatte feingliedrige Hände, in denen Salazar schon oft einen Zauberstab gesehen hatte. Sie war seine Schülerin gewesen, eine der Besten in all den Jahren. _

_Schon während ihrer Schulzeit waren ihre Blicke und Bewegungen, ihr leichtes Lächeln unmissverständlich für Salazar gewesen. Zwei Jahre war es her, dass sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte und nun war es ihr ehemaliger Lehrmeister, der ihr versteckte Signale sendete. Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihretwegen nach Irland gekommen war, hierher, in dieses Magierdorf, aber es war ihr auch egal, schien sie ihrem Ziel doch näher denn je. _

_Salazar beobachtete sie, wie sie mit federndem Schritt das Feuer halb umrundete und dann in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, ob jemand ihn beobachtete, dann folgte er ihr. _

Anna blickte von einem kleinen Hügel auf den See hinab und schließlich hinauf zum Schloss. Wie eigenartig ihr Hogwarts vorkam. Sie hatte sich so fest vorgenommen, diesen Ort für immer zu verlassen und nun war sie doch länger geblieben. Den ganzen Sommer hatte sie hier verbracht und das Schloss fast für sich gehabt. Und als die Schule wieder begonnen hatte, war sie bei Madam Pratchat geblieben, welche die werdende Mutter nicht allein in der Welt und auf sich selbst gestellt wissen wollte. Sie hatte sich im Krankenflügel nützlich gemacht und ein paar neue Heilzauber dazugelernt. Es machte ihr Spaß, Madam Pratchat zu helfen, kleinere oder größere Wunden zu heilen. Ob ihre eigenen das jemals tun würden, war ungewiss.

Doch Anna wusste, dass sie nicht ewig würde hier bleiben können. Der Schulleiter, Professor Dippet, duldete sie zwar, aber ihr war klar, dass er sie nach der Geburt des Kindes nicht weiter hier behalten wollte. Sachte strich sie über ihren runden Bauch.

„Hab keine Angst, Kleines. Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es dir!" murmelte sie, doch ihre Worte verwehten im aufkommenden Herbstwind.

Das Elfenbein schimmerte matt im zarten Licht der Abendsonne, das durch die mit schweren Gardinen und Vorhängen umrahmten Fenster in den dunkel getäfelten Salon fielen. Die langen, schlanken Finger des jungen Mannes berührten sanft, fast zärtlich, die Tasten des Pianos. Erst entlockten sie ihm ein, zwei schwermütige Töne, dann schließlich eine zarte Melodie, die Regentropfen glich, die auf einen See fielen und konzentrische Kreise bildeten bis schließlich alles rein gewaschen wurde.

Anna zog den Umhang enger um sich. Der Wind hatte Regen mitgebracht, der die Luft kalt und das Gras unter ihren Füßen rutschig machte. Vorsichtig stieg sie den kleinen Hügel hinab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Die Luft roch nach Erde und Laub, doch Anna achtete nicht darauf. Sie lief starren Blickes durch die grauer werdende Welt, stets darauf bedacht, nicht zu stolpern.

Tom hatte nie Klavierunterricht gehabt und doch beherrschte er die Töne, so wie er alles andere gern beherrschen würde. Als die Melodie in einem leisen Piano verklang, streifte sein Blick das dunkle Gehäuse des Instrumentes, das seltsam glänzte. Er dachte an Anna, an ihre wundervoll dunklen Augen. Wie hatte man sie ihm nur wegnehmen können? Seine Königin? Sie gehörte zu ihm, wie der Wind zum Meer und er würde sie eins Tages zu sich zurückholen. Er würde sich seines Erben nicht einfach berauben lassen. Er klappte den Deckel über den Tasten herunter. Das dumpfe Geräusch wirkte seltsam verloren in dieser nun unendlich scheinenden Stille. Tom drehte sich um, blickte zu den leblosen Körpern auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Der Schrecken war in ihre Gesichter gemeißelt.

Tom wandte sich zum Gehen. Er hatte keinen Grund länger hier zu bleiben. Das Requiem war gespielt, sollten die Totengräber nun ihre Arbeit verrichten.

_Das Mädchen hatte ihre Haare nun gelöst und sie fielen ihr über Schulter und Busen. Ihre nackte Haut war bleich und zart, so wie kühler Morgentau. Salazar, auf der einfachen Schlafstätte in ihrer Hütte sitzend, betrachtete sie mit hungrigen Augen. Sie war umgeben von einer unheimlichen Schönheit, kalt und abweisend und zugleich unendlich begehrenswert. Ihre hellen Augen funkelten im Schein der Kerzen, ihre zartrosa Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Sie kam Salazar näher und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihn kaum merklich zu küssen. Er griff in ihren Nacken, zog sie an sich und erwiderte ihren Kuss mit verschlingender Leidenschaft. _

„_Eure Schönheit ist verhängnisvoll", flüsterte er, als ihre Lippen sich kurz trennten. _

„_Ich weiß", antwortete sie knapp und drückte ihn hinunter in die Laken. _

Anna war im Schloss angekommen und wollte zurück in den Krankenflügel gehen, als Professor Dumbledore ihren Weg kreuzte.

„Ah, Miss Lorence, wie ich sehe waren Sie draußen?" Er blickte an ihrer nassen Kleidung hinab und lächelte. Sie nickte stumm.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Lorence, wir wollen Sie ein wenig aufwärmen, ich habe soeben ein schönes Feuer im Kamin entfacht." Anna folgte Dumbledore ohne ein Wort. Sie war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er nie Fragen stellte.

„Nun Miss Lorence, ich habe gehört, Sie machen sich gut als Krankenschwester?", bemerkte Dumbledore, als sie in seinem Büro angekommen und in seinen gemütlichen Sesseln Platz genommen hatten.

„Professor, ich glaube Krakenschwester ist übertrieben", antwortete Anna mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Sie sind sehr bescheiden, Miss Lorence, doch Sie sollten Ihr Licht nicht unter den Scheffel stellen. Sie wissen, was ich meine!" Er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Ja, ich weiß es, aber…"

„Kein aber, Miss Lorence, Sie sollten Ihre Kräfte nutzen!", unterbrach Dumbledore sie. Anna antwortete nicht sofort, geistesabwesend strich sie über ihren prallen Bauch.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, Professor, aber ich kann das nicht tun. Ich kann ihm nicht gegenübertreten", sagte sie schließlich.

Dumbledore schwieg einen kurzen Moment und blickte über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille hinweg ins Leere.

„Sie wissen ebenso gut wie ich, welche Macht in Tom schlummert und auch dass er sie benutzen wird, um sein Ziel zu erreichen." Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt ernst.

„Ja Professor, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es in meiner Macht liegt, das zu verhindern!"

„Vielleicht nicht in Ihrer, Miss Lorence, doch bedenken Sie, dass Sie bald nicht mehr allein sein werden. Das Kind wird eine mächtige Waffe sein und ich glaube kaum, dass Tom sie so leicht aufgeben wird." Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und schritt nun vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

„Was erwarten Sie von mir?" Anna schaute ihn nicht an und sprach mit tonloser Stimme. Dumbledore blieb vor ihr stehen und blickte sie warmherzig an. Er wartete, bis sie ihn ansah, ehe er sprach:

„Ich verlange nichts von Ihnen, Anna. Ich möchte Ihnen helfen, zu erkennen, welche Möglichkeiten Sie haben." Anna fühlte wie ein Kloß in ihrem Hals aufstieg.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte nur ein normales Leben, für mich und vor allem für das Kind. Aber diese Möglichkeit erkenne ich nicht."

In Dumbledores Augen flackerte etwas auf, das sie von ihm nicht kannte,

„Nun Miss Lorence, ich schon. Aber ich fürchte, dass Sie dafür all Ihre Kraft aufbringen müssen."

_Salazar glaubte zu verbrennen. Das Mädchen unter ihm schien ihn völlig vereinnahmt zu haben. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an den seinen, wie eine zweite Haut, sein Spiegelbild lag in ihren Augen. Ihre süßen Seufzer brachten ihn um den Verstand. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er an Rowena, an ihre Haut, so samtig und warm, an ihre Augen, so dunkel und tief. Die Fingernägel des Mädchens gruben sich schmerzhaft und erregend zugleich in seinen Rücken und er dachte an Rowenas Hände, die ihn sanft und zärtlich gehalten hatten. Ihre Bewegungen waren langsam und gleichmäßig gewesen, wie das stetige Anschwellen und Abflauen der Wellen. Die Bewegungen des Mädchens hingegen waren stürmisch, mitreißend und wild. Salazars Gedanken schweiften zurück zur Gegenwart. Er ließ seinen Blick über den perfekten Körper seiner Geliebten wandern, der ihn so bereitwillig aufnahm, ihn ganz und gar aufzusaugen schien und verlor sich im Strudel seiner Gier. _

Seit fast einer Stunde saß Anna nun auf einem Hocker im Krankenflügel. Neben ihr war das Krankenbett eines kleinen Erstklässlers aus Hufflepuff, der ein paar üble Flüche von den Slytherinzweitklässlern abbekommen hatte. Anna hatte sich nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Dumbledores Büro voller Hingabe um ihn gekümmert, da Madam Pratchat einen Treiber aus dem Ravenclawteam nach einem Trainingsunfall wieder zusammenflicken musste. Die Krankenschwester war sehr dankbar dafür, eine helfende Hand zu haben, doch sie wusste, dass Anna fortgehen musste, ihr Platz war nicht hier. Behutsam legte Madam Pratchat eine Hand auf Annas Schulter.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen, mein Liebes. Ich kann mich auch allein um den Rest kümmern", sagte sie leise, um den Schlafenden nicht zu wecken. Anna schreckte ob der unerwarteten Berührung leicht zusammen.

„Ich… wie spät ist es denn?", brachte sie mühsam heraus. Sie war vollkommen in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen. Sie musste darüber nachdenken, was Dumbledore ihr vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Gleich Mitternacht. Was hat Professor Dumbledore dir denn erzählt, dass du so rastlos bist?" In der Stimme lag ehrliches Interesse und Anna drehte sich, um d der Krankenschwester in die freundlichen grünen Augen zu blicken, die große Müdigkeit verrieten.

„Er hat mir vorgeschlagen, in die Muggelwelt zu gehen und der Magie den Rücken zu kehren. Einfach von vorn anzufangen, vielleicht in einem Krankenhaus."

„Ich verstehe nicht, du sollst den Zauberstab an den Nagel hängen?" Madam Pratchat schien sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihre Ohren sie nicht getäuscht hatten.

„Nun ja … ja." Anna fiel es selbst schwer, den Gedanken wirklich zu begreifen.

„Aber Kind, was soll denn dann aus dir werden? Die Welt der Muggel liegt in Trümmern, vergiss das nicht und eine junge Mutter wie du, wird es nicht leicht haben in solch einer Zeit." Die Besorgnis in der Stimme der Krankenschwester war unüberhörbar.

„Ich glaube, junge Mütter wie ich haben es zu keiner Zeit leicht", antwortete Anna. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass man mir jetzt viele Fragen stellen wird, wo helfende Hände doch so dringend gebraucht werden."

„Ach Kind, ich konnte dir viel über magische Heilkunde vermitteln, aber über Muggelmedizin weiß ich dir nun nichts zu sagen."

Anna lächelte ein offenes Lächeln. Wie gütig die Krankenschwester doch war.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich. Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, er kenne eine sehr gute Lehrmeisterin für mich, die bestimmt bereit wäre, mich in diesen Dingen zu unterrichten."

„Ich wünsch(e) dir viel Glück, Liebes. Aber bevor du hinaus in die Welt ziehst, solltest du zunächst einmal ins Bett gehen!" Anna sah, dass Madam Pratchat die Tränen unterdrückte. Einer spontanen Intuition folgend umarmte sie die ältere Frau und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, dann verschwand sie durch die Tür des Krankenflügels in die dunklen Flure Hogwarts.

_Die Kälte kroch in den kleinen Raum, in dem zwei Menschen eng umschlungen auf einer einfachen Lagerstätte lagen. Salazar erwachte fröstelnd. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu orientieren, doch dann stiegen die Erinnerungen in ihm auf und ein unbekannter Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Er blickte auf das Mädchen neben ihm. Sie hatte einen Arm über seinen Bauch gelegt, doch ihre Haut spendete keine Wärme. Rasch richtete Salazar seinen Oberkörper auf, ihre Hand rutschte auf seinen nur mit einem dünnen Laken bedeckten) Schoß. Er zog scharf die Luft ein bei dieser Berührung und blickte sich zu ihr um. Das Gesicht halb unter dem langen, dunkelblonden Haar verborgen schien sie zu schlafen. Fast wäre Salazar der Versuchung unterlegen sie mit einem Engel zu vergleichen, doch dieser Gedanke wurde schnell von den Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht für lächerlich erklärt. Nein, den einzigen Engel, den er je gekannt hatte, hatte er aus dem Himmel gestürzt und dann zurückgelassen. Vorsichtig nahm Salazar die Hand des Mädchens von seinem Schoß und platzierte sie neben ihrem Kopf. Er wollte aufstehen, doch mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung griff sie nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. _

„_Wollt Ihr Euch etwa davonschleichen, Lehrmeister?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen samtweichen, wenngleich gefährlichen Unterton. _

„_Ihr kennt die Antwort und nun lasst mich los!" Salazar hatte nicht vor, länger hier zu bleiben. Er hörte, wie sie sich hinter ihm ebenfalls aufrichtete. Eine kalte Hand kroch über seine Schulter hinunter zu seiner Brust. _

„_Nein, ich glaube, das werde ich nicht tun!", säuselte sie in sein Ohr._

„_Und wie gedenkt Ihr, mich hier festzuhalten?" Seine Stimme war durchzogen von eisiger Kälte, doch sie schreckte davor nicht zurück, war sie doch selbst kalt und eisig. _

„_So wie eine Schlange das Kaninchen lähmt!" Salazar spürte, dass sie sich ein Stück zurückzog, ihre Hände glitten von seinem Körper. Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, wollte ihr keine Angriffsfläche bieten. _

„_Ich glaube kaum, dass Ihr ein Gift besitzt, das stark genug wäre, das zu bewerkstelligen", flüsterte er. _

„_Ich denke schon!", zischte sie mit unmenschlicher Stimme. Salazar drehte sich langsam um, doch bevor er realisierte, was geschah, hatten sich ihre scharfen Zähne bereits in seiner Kehle vergraben. Er spürte, wie das Gift sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, seine Lungen schienen sich zu verkrampfen, sein Blut zu Kochen. Er japste nach Luft, versuchte den unerträglichen Schmerz, der von seiner Kehle ausging, zu unterdrücken, doch er wusste, dass es keine Rettung gab._

„_Ihr hättet es wissen sollen, Meister Slytherin, dass es gefährlich ist, sich mit Schlangen einzulassen." _

_Die Viper schlängelte sich von der Schlafstätte und als sie die Tür erreicht hatte, verwandelte sie sich in das Mädchen zurück. Sie lächelte ihrem Opfer eiskalt zu und schritt dann aus der Hütte, hinein in den kühlen Herbstmorgen. Die Luft war erfüllt von den Gerüchen der vergangenen Nacht, die noch halb über dem Land hing. Sie strich sich über den Bauch. Seine Brut war in ihr und sie würde sie zu behüten wissen, die Erben Slytherins. _

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
